


Eteen ja ylös

by Ristikkoperunat



Series: Ihanneupseerit [5]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: M/M, Rehab, blowjob, handjob, ice hockey, lammio on kenkä, pain meds
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ristikkoperunat/pseuds/Ristikkoperunat
Summary: Lammio vähän ärsyttää veljeensä. Kariluoto on hyvä poikaystävä.





	Eteen ja ylös

Lammio tilasi hissin. Yleensä hän käytti rappusia, mutta polvi ei vielä ollut tarpeeksi hyvässä kunnossa niiden kävelemiseen. Vaikka tänään hän oli saanut heittää kepit pois, mutta vielä oli paljon töitä tehtävänä. 

Hissi tuli, mutta Lammio ei astunut hissiin. Hän ei halunnut. Hän halusi kävellä rappuset ja vakuuttaa olevansa kunnossa, vaikka hän ei todellakaan vielä ollut. Ehkä yhden kerrosvälin hän pystyisi kävelemään, mutta sekin oli iso ehkä. 

”Pääsetkö kantaan mut kuudenteen kerrokseen? Hissi on käyttökiellossa”, Lammio soitti Sinkkoselle.   
”En.” Sinkkonen sihahti ja löi luurin korvaan. 

Lammio soitti kaikki tuttunsa läpi, mutta kukaan ei suostunut tulemaan auttamaan. Ärsytti. Kai hän halusi todistaa itselleen, että oli jo kunnossa vaikka ei todellakaan ollut. 

”Mikä meno broidi?” Miksu naurahti kännykkään.   
”Nokun pitäis päästä kuus kerrosta ylöspäin. Ja toi hissi on ihan täynnä. Enkä mä vielä sais kävellä rappusia”, Henrik istahti rappuselle.   
”No venaat sen aikaa et se hissi tyhjenee. Kyl sä kohta oot taas kondikses. Mut hei, mun pitää mennä ku meillä on vierasmatsi Oulus huomenna nii lähetää tsygällä tänää”, Miksu hymähti.   
”Älä pasko it...”, Henrik kerkesi sanoa ennen kuin pikkuveli löi luurin korvaan. 

Henrik pääsi kotiin parinkymmenen minuutin kuluttua. Hän meni viidenteen kerrokseen ja käveli portaat viidennestä kerroksesta kuudenteen. Hidasta se oli, mutta polvi tuntui kestävän eikä siihen oikeastaan sattunut. 

Kariluoto hymyili nähdessään poikaystävänsä tulevan kotiin. Hän vähän kohotti kulmaansa, kun Lammio käveli ilman keppejä tai minkäänlaista avustusta. Tai no, polvituki oli edelleen, mutta se nyt varmaan olisi lähes puoli vuotta. 

”Moi. Fyssari anto luvan heittää kepit veks”, Lammio virnisti ja ripusti villakangastakkinsa naulakkoon.   
”Wow”, Kariluoto pussasi Lammiota poskelle. 

Lammio lysähti sohvalle ja Kariluoto istui miehen viereen. Hän avasi Netflixin ja alkoivat katsoa jotain todella imelää rakkausdraamaa. Lähinnä se oli taustahälynä, miehet juttelivat vähän kaikesta. Keskittyen kuitenkin Lammion vammaan ja sen paranemiseen. 

Illan edetessä Kariluoto otti Lammion kalun suuhunsa ja alkoi liikuttaa päätään. Suihinotto oli oikeastaan ainut tapa antaa Lammiolle. Ja sitä paitsi, Lammio näytti tykkäävän siitä. Kariluoto veteli kädellään omaa kaluaan tasaiseen tahtiin, samassa tahdissa päänsä kanssa. Hän laukesi hieman ennen Lammiota. 

****

Henrik ei ollut puhunut tammikuun puolivälissä tapahtuneen välikohtauksen jälkeen veljensä kanssa. Ei edes ollut onnitellut veljen syntymäpäivänä huhtikuun ensimmäinen päivä. Nyt elettiin jo toukokuuta, vappu oli juuri ollut. Muutaman kuukauden hengähdystauko oli kyllä ollut ihan hyvä. 

Sen verran Henrik tiesi, että Mikael oli valittu miesten MM-kisoihin Slovakiaan. Henrik oli kuitenkin päättänyt boikotoida ja olla katsomatta ainoatakaan peliä. Ja varmaan urheilu-uutisten lukeminen jäisi vähälle. 

Suomi eteni finaaliin. Kapellimestarina toimi Mikael Lammio, 19-vuotias kikkamestari. Media oli antanut pojalle lempinimeksi Stadin herra. Jotenkin Stadin slangi puri suomalaisiin. Hän kyllä oli saanut Alexander Barkovilta ohjeita, että ei välttämättä kannattanut puhua murteella haastattelussa. Hän oli yrittänyt, mutta Stadin slangi puski läpi. Onneksi kukaan ei vielä ollut tajunnut, että hänen isänsä oli kenraalimajuri Alexander Lammio. 

Mikaelia häiritsi, ettei Henrik ollut ottanut yhteyttä moneen kuukauteen. Ehkä se oli ihan oikeutettua. Hän oli käyttäytynyt kusipäisesti veljeä kohtaan. Eikä ollut pyytänyt anteeksi. Koulu ja kiekko olivat vieneet hänen koko elämänsä viimeisen parin kuukauden aikana. Olisi ehkä hyvä korjata välit veljeen ennen kuin olisi liian myöhäistä. Ellei jo ollut. Sitä paitsi, Henrik oli jotenkin ollut etäinen rakastuttuaan siihen Kariluodon kloppiin. 

’Sori’, Miksu lähetti Henrikille. Hän jäi odottamaan vastausta. Sitä ei kuulunut. Hän alkoi jo vähän miettiä, ettei vastausta kuuluisi. Kunnes iPhonen ruudulle välähti viesti: ’Munkin on pitäny pyytää sulta anteeks. On vaan jääny. Koulu ja kuntoutus on vieneet paljon aikaa. H’

Mikael alkoi nauraa hotellihuoneensa sängyllä. Henrik laittoi edelleen viestiensä perään H-kirjaimen. Toisaalta, se tarkoitti, että Henrik oli hyväksynyt anteeksipyynnön ja että veljekset olivat edelleen väleissä. Tutuille ja tutuntutuille Henrik kirjoitti Henrik. 

’Kyl meitsi snaijaa. Ooks tsiigannu yhtäkän matsii?’  
’En. Pistin boikotin päälle, mutta äiti vähän niinkuin pakotti tulemaan kattomaan finaalin paikanpäälle. Tsemppiä, veli’  
’Thanks. Kyl mä huomenna duunaan pari byyrii nii säki näät’

****

Henrik istui katsomossa Kariluodon vieressä. Peli oli tasan 1-1 toisen erän jälkeen. Mikael oli jotenkin pelannut omaan tasoonsa nähden huonosti.

Kariluoto ei ollut sanonut pelin aikana sanaakaan, tehnyt vain hidasta päänsisäistä kuolemaa. Henrik kyllä huomasi sen, mutta ei tohtinut sanoa mitään. Kariluodolle jotenkin kisat olivat elämä. Henrikiä kiinnosti vain ja ainoastaan pikkuveli. 

Kolmas erä alkoi. Mikael ei pelannut enää ykköskentän laidalla. Henrik kurtisti kulmiaan. Oliko tapahtunut jotain vakavampaa? Ei Mikael missään nimessä ollut ollut joukkueen huonoin pelaaja tänä iltana. 

Kakkoskenttä tuli jäälle. Henrik huomasi tutun numeron, 27, ja tutun sukunimen paidan selässä, Lammio, viilettävän kentällä. Kariluotokin valpastui. Tästä voisi tulla jotain hyvää, Miksu sai heti kiekon. 

Miksu yritti syöttää hyökkäysalueella poikittaissyötön vasempaan laitaan, mutta Kanadan pakki katkoi syötön. Henrik kurtisti kulmiaan. Mitä hittoa veli ajatteli? Ei veli yleensä tehnyt noin huonoja ratkaisuja kiekon kanssa. 

Henrik ei jaksanut seurata peliä kovin korkealla intensiteetillä vaan keskittyi lähinnä veljensä seuraamiseen. Veljen vedot ja syötöt olivat luokattoman huonoja. Luistelussa veli oli kentän parhaimpia. Eikä Miksu edes käynyt kentällä kovin montaa kertaa. 

”Juhani?” Lammio tökkäsi Kariluotoa olkapäähän.   
”No?” Kariluoto seurasi peliä keskittyneenä.   
”Oletko sä huomannu mitään erikoista Miksussa?” Lammio kysyi ja vilkaisi äitiin, joka istui hänen edessään.   
”Ehkä se ei oo ihan omalla tasollaan”, Kariluoto kohautti olkiaan.   
”Nii mä vähän mietinkin. Näyttää vähän, että se pelais autopilotilla eikä ajattele”, Lammio hymähti.   
”Henrik? Katso. Mikael ei käytä vetämiseen koko kroppaa. Laukaus näyttää lähtevän vain yläkädestä, jolloin siihen ei saa voimaa.” Maria Lammio osoitti kentälle.   
”No mä vähän mietin sitä… Ei kai se ole loukkaantunu?” Henrik kurtisti kulmiaan.   
”Voi olla, mutta tuskin häntä silloin peluutettaisiin”, Maria hieraisi niskaansa.   
”Finu. Tottakai sillon peluutetaan parhaimpia vaikka olis jalka irti kropasta”, Kariluoto sanoi.   
”Eipä Mikael ole tänään paljoa pelannut.” Alexander Lammio osallistui keskusteluun. 

Mikael istui vaihtoaitiossa. Yläkroppa huusi kivusta puudutuksesta huolimatta. Aamujäillä vasen olkapää oli ottanut osumaa, mutta oli pakko pelata. Peliä oli enää jäljellä vähän alle viisi minuuttia. Suomi johti 2-1, mutta Mikael ei paljoa pelistä muistanut. Kroppa toimi autopilotilla. 

”Lammio, mee tekeen maali. Siks sut otettiin mukaan kisoihin”, hyökkääjiä peluuttava valmentaja sanoi mainoskatkolla.   
”Joo…”, Miksu ähkäisi. Hän antoi mailansa huoltajalle, joka ojensi erittäin joustavan mailan. Josko sillä saisi vedettyä kunnolla, vaikka olkapää olikin rikki. 

Mikael pääsi läpiajoon. Hän harhautti maalivahdin ja ujutti kiekon viivan yli. Hän nosti kätensä ilmaan ja pian koko ketju oli halaamassa häntä. 

Henrik hyppäsi ilmaan penkiltä. Niin tekivät myös Kariluoto ja vanhemmat. Kariluoto veti Henrikin halaukseen ja oikein rutisti tätä.   
”Hitto toi veljes on äijä!”

Suomi voitti pelin 3-1. Maria itki onnesta. Alexander antoi hiljaisen hyväksyntänsä. Henrik halaili Kariluodon kanssa. 

****

Henrik odotteli Kariluodon kanssa Miksua Helsinki-Vantaan lentokentällä. Vanhemmat olivat joutuneet heti heidän lentonsa laskeuduttua lähtemään töihin. Isä nyt ei missään nimessä voinut ottaa vapaapäivää eikä se oikein sopinut äidinkin luonteelle. 

Sen verran Henrik oli veljestään kuullut pelin jälkeen, että tämä oli hoitanut mediavelvoitteensa hyvin. Instagramin kuvista ei oikein voinut päätellä, oliko Miksulla joku vamma. Henrik arveli, että Miksulla oli darra kovan juhlinnan jälkeen. 

Joukkue saapui vihdosta viimein lentokentälle ja tilaan, joka oli varattu pelaajien perheenjäsenille. Henrik huomasi, että Miksulla oli kantoside ja että media piiritti tämän heti. 

Miksu löysi tiensä Henrikin ja Kariluodon pöytään. Kariluoto huomasi, että Henrik oli vähän ahdistuneen näköinen. Luultavasti ihmismäärän takia, Henrik ei oikein tullut toimeen isoissa joukoissa. Mikael ei vaikuttanut olevan darrassa tai humalassa. 

”Moi”, Miksu ähkäisi. Hän heitti pari särkylääkettä kurkkuunsa ja joi vettä päälle.   
”Mitä kävi?” Henrik kysyi ja hieraisi niskaansa.   
”Olkapää otti eilen aamujäillä hittiä. Puudutus paljoo vittuukan jeesannu. Mä en muista koko matsista mitään. Koko matsi meni autopilotilla ja sovittii koutsin kans et mä skulaan just sen verran mitä tarttee. Eli et mä käyn kentällä vetään vaan ylivoimat ja ehkä kerran tasakentällisin”, Miksu veti syvään henkeä.   
”Voisitko joskus pitää ittes yhtenä kappaleena?” Henrik hymähti.   
”Vittu, toi on mun duuni. Varmaan pari viikkoo huilii ja sit ton pitäis olla kondikses. Pitää käydä huomenna kuvis, tänää viä illal toril”, Mikael joi vettä.   
”Mut onnittelut mestaruudesta. Ei kovin moni voita miehissä 19-vuotiaana”, Kariluoto hymyili vähän.   
”Thanks. Mut mun pitää mennä.” Mikael nousi ylös ja lähti omille teilleen. 

Kariluoto auttoi illalla Lammiota tekemään polvea kuntouttavia liikkeitä. Polvi oli kyllä jo lähes kunnossa, mutta kuntoutus jatkui vielä ainakin kuukauden. Hyvästä työstä palkinnoksi Lammio sai kielareita ja panon.


End file.
